


Take me down, Hold me tight.

by SwipatronSparks



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cuddle Pile, Cuddles, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Threesome - M/M/M, bottom!Dean, top!Seth, top!roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwipatronSparks/pseuds/SwipatronSparks
Summary: Dean needs taking down, Seth is there to do it.





	Take me down, Hold me tight.

**Author's Note:**

> Right, couple of things before we get into this...
> 
> 1\. this is the first time I have ever written Ambrollins so I'm sorry if Seth isn't quite right...  
> 2\. I wanted this to be based at some point over the last few weeks on raw, Roman is not around at the beginning of the story and it makes mention of him having been missing for a couple of weeks... it does NOT follow or touch on any of the real life reasons why Roman is not around at the moment i simply made a diffent reason and so Roman doe's show up at the end.  
> 3\. (and finally) Today is Dean's birthday... Happy birthday Dean :)

The fist smashing into the back of his head and the body colliding with his made him stumble more from shock than anything else, Dean would recognize those hands and body anywhere, it was why he put up far less fight than you would usually find from him in this situation when his hands where grabbed and pinned to his lower back, the hands were smaller than his, it wouldn't take much for him to be able to get loose, but this isn't what it was about.

“We need to talk.” A voice growled into his ear, then fingers where on his head, raking through the short strands of his hair and pushing him forward, a tiny tiny part of Dean was thankful the hallway was empty but another much bigger part of him, the part of him that was pure exhibitionist wanted to get caught, he let out a quiet gasp as he was shoved into an empty locker room turned and pushed against the closing door, which closed the rest of the way with snap under his added weight, the gentle weight of the other man pressing against him when his body could no longer move pressed against the door, a chest lying up his back, hand still gripping both of Dean's.

“You have forgotten.” The man said.

“Seth...” It was the first thing Dean had said so far, and it was gasped out as Seth ground his hips into Dean's ass, Dean feeling a growing hardness there. Seth's free hand was still on the back of his head and his fingers rubbed gently in response for just a second, a clarification for Dean that it really was Seth.

“You forget that I am the one in control here, not you.” Seth growled into his ear, voice barely above a whisper, lips so close to Dean's ear they almost touched it with every word.

 

Seth heaved Dean away from the door, finally letting go of his wrists and letting him turn around only to slam his back into it and kissed him hard, Dean gasped into the kiss as the force of his back hitting the door knocked all the air out of his lungs but let Seth kiss him even more breathless, both only pulling back when air really did become an issue, Dean slumped panting against the door, trying and failing to regain his composure, eyes flitting between hard and angry and something else.

“And you call me insane.” He finally snapped, Seth narrowed his eyes in warning.

“We. Can't. Do. This. Here.” He said, taking a slight pause between every word, making sure Seth would know exactly what he was saying, Seth rolled his eyes.

“You've never given a shit where we were before do don't try to pretend you give one now.” Seth snapped back, really he didn't know how they had ended up here, their relationship had never been the smoothest, it has been tentative when Dean had let him get closer last year, but loosing Roman had snapped something inside Dean, something broken had forced its way forward again and Seth was seeing more of Moxley than ever lately. They stood there for several minutes both still breathing heavily staring at one another, Dean's eyes searching, Seth forced himself to appear open, letting Dean look for whatever it was he was trying to find, eventually Dean himself rolled his eyes and turned grabbing the handle of the door and storming out leaving Seth behind.

It took a few seconds for Seth to fully register that Dean had left, a few seconds that was all he had needed to disappear completely, Seth huffed and rested against the wall.

“Trouble in paradise?” Baron asked as he passed, Seth scowled at him.

“Fuck off.” Baron smirked at him.

“Where's your boy toy?” He asked, Seth didn't answer.

“How did you manage to loose him?” Baron pressed still smirking, Seth shook his head.

“He's Dean Ambrose, you only find Dean when he wants you to.” Seth didn't know why he was still talking to Baron rather than just punching that smirk off his face.

“He can't be that far.” Baron said a tone of mock thoughtfulness in his voice.

“He could be anywhere, you know all those times we managed to hide in an arena we weren't supposed to be in and security were sent after us and by the time they got there we had vanished into thin air?” Seth asked, Baron hummed, he did know, he had seen it happen many times.

“Yeah that was all Dean, he's very very good at getting to places he's not supposed to be and hiding, if he doesn't want to be found he wont be.” Seth finished talking and finally walked away, thinking hard trying to come up with any kind of idea as to where Dean could have gone, Seth knew what was going on here, Dean was practically crying out to be taken down, to not have to think about anything, the pressure was getting to him, and Roman wasn't around to help out this time, this time it rested on Seth alone, it had been a while since Dean had gotten this bad, Roman was far better at reading him than Seth was and usually initiated the two fo them taking Dean down then putting him back together, but Seth was trying hard to prove to Dean that Dean could rely on him as much as he could Roman, this was a test even if Dean didn't realise it was and Seth had to pass.

 

 

It took a couple of hours for Seth to figure things out, when he was aboslutely sure Dean was no longer in the arena he headed for the hotel, managing to sweet talk the receptionist into giving him a key for Dean's room, convincing her that he and Dean were sharing a room even if he had his own room key in his pocket, key in hand he made his way upstairs and let himself into Dean's room, Dean himself jumping to his feet with a glare as he stepped inside.

“How the hell?” He started.

“Shut up.” Seth snapped, Dean's jaw closed with an audible click as his teeth clacked together, and Seth internally relaxed, He had gone about this the right way this time, come in dominant, don't let Dean get an upper hand, the fact that Dean had immediately done as he was told was telling to just how much he needed Seth to do this.

“We are going to do some thing's, then we are going to talk, do you understand me?” He asked, Dean slowly nodded.

“Good, take your clothes off.” Dean did, shrugging off his t-shirt and kicking off the loose sweatpants he had been wearing.

“You can leave your boxers for now.” Seth mumbled as Dean's finger's ran along the waistband of them, Dean's hands fell limp to his sides, eyes watching, waiting.

“Now me.” Seth said, voice going quiet, he had Dean where he wanted him for now, obedient, there was no need for harshness right now. Dean was careful, gentle, the complete opposite of how he had been just a few hours earlier when he had beaten Seth to the ground ringside, gently pulling Seth's shirt over his head, fidgeting with his clothes and all but peeling Seth's jean's off his legs, dropping to his knees to pull off his shoes, socks and filly tug his jeans off the bottom of his legs.

 

Seth placed a hand under Dean's chin, lifting his head and then guiding him back to standing, this kiss was far softer than the one they had shared earlier, it was a promise for what was to come after, a promise that Seth would be there, that he did love him, because without any further warning Dean was shoved back hard, stumbling not expecting the sudden harshness, catching himself at the last second by grabbing the sheet on the bed, Seth mentally warned himself to be more careful, he waited a split second letting Dean get his feet under himself better before he grabbed him again and all but threw him onto the bed, climbing on top of him before he could right himself again and grinding his hips into Dean's ass, smirking when Dean released a gasp fists grabbing the sheets at the sides of his head.

 

There was no slowness to what happened next, Seth wasted no more time, all but tearing his and Dean's boxer's away, he grabbed the bottle of lube he had fished out of his bags while Dean had been undressing them both and had thrown onto the bed, generously coated two of his fingers and pressed them into Dean, Dean gasped and moaned pressing back into Seth's fingers as best he could while pinned to the bed.

“Who's in control Dean?” He asked, Dean didn't answer, moaning Seth's name as Seth started quickly fucking his fingers in and out of Dean prepping him quickly, sure Dean didn't even notice him add a third finger and continue, Dean cried out biting into the pillows as Seth twisted his wrist and wiggled his fingers and brushed his prostate.

“Answer me Dean or this is all you will get.” Seth snapped, pulling Dean's head back.

“You... You and Ro... You're in control.” Dean gasped, panting has he squirmed under Seth looking for more but unable to move to get it.

“Please... Seth... I n-need.” Seth pressed a hard kiss to the back of Dean's head to tell him he was listening and pulled his fingers out of Dean's ass, grabbing the lube he coated his cock now, then pulled back grabbing Dean's hips and pulling him to his hands and knees he pushed into Dean again, Dean moaned as Seth bottomed out inside him, but didn't wait, starting up a fast hard pace, giving Dean what he wanted, what he needed.

“Seth... I...” Seth wrapped his arms around Dean's chest pulling him up and onto his knees, Dean's back pressed flush against Seth's chest, Seth fighting the urge to bite down on Dean' neck, marks would not go down well at all, instead he scraped his teeth along the sensitive skin there, it would leave a red mark that would face completely by the morning but still pulled out a strangled moan from Dean who's hands clung to Seth's arm's reduced down to nothing but moans, pleas for more and Seth's name all coming out in a jumble.

“Please... I need to cum.” Dean whimpered, Seth grunted hand sliding down to grip Dean's cock and pump in hard motions with his thrusts.

“Cum for me De, show me how good you can be.” He whispered, Dean did, he came hard, cum splattering up his stomach hitting Seth's arm where it rested at the bottom of his ribs, he slumped slightly held up while Seth rode out his own orgasm, slowly tapering out his thrusts to nothing before he let them both collapse to the bed, shifting them as he went so they would end up on their sides. He wrapped his arms around Dean pulling him close after he separated them so he could pull out. Peppering soft gentle kisses along Dean's shoulders, finger's exploring doodling gentle pattern's over his side.

“Thank you.” It was so quiet Seth almost missed it, breathed to him as Dean passed out exhausted, body relaxing in Seth's arms, a tension that had been visible for weeks slipping out of him and he let himself be held. Seth didn't speak just lifted his head and pressed a long gentle kiss to the side of Dean's face.

“Love you.” Dean mumbled, Seth smiled gently.

“I love you too.” He mumbled back.

 

They woke up a couple of hours later, still naked and tangled up in each other, sharing soft sweet kisses.

“Are you ok?” Seth asked quietly, running his hand up and down Dean's back, Dean shrugged.

“'M better.” He admitted.

"Thank you." He added quietly.

"Your welcome, You know all you had to do was say something, 'm not Ro, wouldn't try to be either, I can't read you like he can, need you to talk to me." Seth said quietly, hand still gently stroking, Dean sighed snuggling into Seth's arms.

"I know... I just..." Dean trailed off, but Seth knew what he was trying to say, Dean always did have issues with words when he wasn't being 'Dean Ambrose WWE Superstar' Seth shifted forward to sweep in for a gentle kiss.

"I will try not to leave you hanging for so long next time, besides Ro will be back this afternoon." Seth mumbled, Dean hummed happily at the knowledge that this separate loop Roman had been on for the last few weeks was finally coming to an end and the three of them would be together again very soon, even if it was only for a couple of days before Roman was due to go off on some other thing the bosses had lined up for him.

"Hey... how did you get in here anyway?" Dean asked as settled back into bed an hour later the two of them having dragged themselves up for a shower, both were still naked and settled themselves in a tangled mess again, as if they had never moved.

"Told the girl on the desk we are rooming together." Seth said with a shrug. "I was surprised she bought it when she asked for my name and-" Seth cut himself off as a realization hit him, he hadn't sweet talked her at all, Dean had told her to let him in, he snorted and held Dean tighter.

 

They made no attempt to move further than the bathroom when they woke again in the morning, the room was booked for the next couple of day's and they had slept past breakfast anyway, Seth rolled far enough to call down for room service, and at least threw on boxers to answer the door, kicking them off again as soon as it was closed. They wasted away the morning watching television curled up under the covers together and woke from a nap when the door opened later in the afternoon to allow Roman access, Roman dropped his bags and grinned at his boys who were both blinking sleepily at him.

"Hey... There room on there for me?" He asked, Seth hummed.

"Room for Ro De?" He asked, Dean eyed him critically, then shook his head.

"Not wearing that many clothes there isn't." He said, Seth snorted and lightly tapped Dean's shoulder.

"Behave." He mumbled. "Our boy's been playing up lately." Roman hummed already pulling his t-shirt off and dropping it on the floor, having looked around seeing the clothes scattered around he had figured out there was very little if any clothing going on under those covers.

"I have noticed." Roman said grinning as Seth pulled Dean back as he slid across the bed, making space for Roman to slide in as he kicked off his jean's and boxers and slid under the blankets, sandwiching Dean between them, he first reached over for a long kiss with Seth, ignoring the hand that wrapped around his cock for now, pulling away when he was fully hard to instead look at Dean who was looking at him with heavy lidded eyes, he smiled softly and kissed him, Dean hummed into the kiss, arching forward to press into him.

"You after something baby?" He asked as he pulled away, Dean hummed.

"Want you, missed you." Roman shifted.

"I missed you too baby. Best ask though." He replied then looked to Seth over Dean.

"What d' you think does our boy deserve it?" He asked, Seth hummed.

"He was good for me last night, but I'm not sure he fully understands who's in control here yet." Seth mumbled, peppering kisses along Dean's shoulders, Roman hummed.

"So he's still got some learnin' to do?" He asked, nodded in reply shifting away when Roman moved, piratically man handling Dean to where he wanted him, pulling and shoving until Dean was underneath him on his back, hands pinned to the bed at the sides of his head by Roman's hands, Roman boxing him in legs down his sides hovering over him.

"That right baby? You still need puttin' in your place?" Roman asked, Dean nodded unashamed of how much he wanted Roman and Seth.

"Need you." He mumbled, Roman pushed down slightly increasing the pressure on Dean's wrists.

"They stay there... Or I will get Seth to hold them." Roman said, Dean nodded and Roman moved, sliding his hands down Dean's body to settle them on his hips, following his way down with his lips, watching as Dean took handfuls of the sheet in an attempt to actually listen to what Roman had told him, it lasted all of 5 minutes, before Dean, desperate for more, placed his hands on Roman’s head, there was no pressure there what so ever as his fingers curled sliding through Roman’s long hair, but still Dean had moved, Roman raised his head looking up from where he had been peppering kisses around Dean’s belly button.

“Didn’t say you could move.” He mumbled, Dean whined, trying to roll his hips up the movement stopped by Roman’s hands on his hips.

“Maybe you need something to keep you busy.” Roman said thoughtfully, Dean whined a gasped plea escaping him.

“What do you think Seth, shall we give him something to keep him busy?” Roman asked, Dean followed Roman’s line of sight moaning when he saw that Seth had set himself up at their side snd was gently stroking himself while he watched Roman work, Seth hummed.

“I wouldn’t say no.” He said, Roman hummed and Dean let himself be manhandled to his hands and knees, letting Roman’s strong arms shove and prod him to exactly where he wanted him, mumbling at Seth to shuffle over so he ws under Dean.

“Alright De, you are gonna keep Seth happy while I work on you.” He said pushing Dean forward closer to Seth, Dean followed not needing the exact words to know what it was Roman was telling him, he placed his hands on Seth’s hips intending to do as he had been told, but Roman’s hands slid around his chest and lay along his back to whisper in his ear.

“If you stop I will stop.” Dean hummed in understanding and question but Roman’s hands slid away letting him go back to what he had been doing, as he moved down, taking the tip of Seth’s cock in his mouth he felt the comforting weight of Seth’s hand on the back of his head and felt himself relax in response, this he needed, right here, right now he didn’t need anything else, Seth and Roman were going to take care of him, and all he had to do was whatever they told him to do, that he could manage, he moaned around Seth’s cock as Roman’s hands kneaded his ass gently before spreading his cheeks and licking a long stripe.

“Keep going De.” Seth mumbled, Dean hummed and started slowly moving, bopping his head slowly up and down, applying a gentle suck as he did, and was rewarded with another lick drawing another moan out of him.

 

Dean’s eyes just about rolled into the back of his head when Roman carefully pushed his tongue inside him, Seth himself moaned at the vibrations from the depth of Dean’s moan.

“God Ro do that again.” He gasped, Roman did, pulling the same moan from Dean again, he sped up, working Dean open first with his tongue then his fingers, and was three fingers knuckle deep in Dean when Seth gasped and came down Dean’s throat, Roman pulled him up and into his knees pulling him off Seth and exchanging his fingers for his cock sliding easily into Dean.

“You’re so good De, so good for us.” He said, Dean gasped pressing as best he could into Roman.

“For you.” He gasped.

“Such a slut just for us.” Seth said having pulled himself together enough to push himself to his knees and kissed Dean, Dean kissed him back happily, gripping Roman’s arm with one hand and using the other to wrap around Seth and pull him close.

“Yours”

“Please... Ro... S’th... I need...”

“We know baby.” Roman said. “Show us you know who you belong to, show us you know who’s in control here.” Dean gasped, his head falling back to fall onto Roman’s shoulder.

“Please... Can I...” Seth answered by wrapping his hand around Dean’s cock and pumping, Roman by speeding up his thrusts. They both kept going until Dean was a moaning mess, only gasps and broken parts of their names spilling from his lips around his moans. Roman met Seth’s eyes over Dean’s shoulder and Seth nodded, leaning forward and kissing Dean hard, Roman turned his head and kissed the side of Dean’s face.

“Cum for us baby.” Dean did, he came hard, his near screamed moan lost into Seth’s mouth and he slumped into their arms, Seth helping to take his weight while Roman rode out his orgasm.

 

A few minutes later they were tangled into a cuddle pile, hard to tell where one man began and the other began, Dean half asleep and well fucked tucked up between the two men who knew him better than anyone.

“Love you both.” He mumbled.

“We love you too baby.” Roman whispered pressing a gentle kiss to his face as Dean drifted off to sleep.

“That what you had in mind?” Roman asked quietly, Seth hummed.

“Yeah, that works for me.”

“Has he been ok?” He asked, Seth shrugged.

“I would say yes... but I can’t read him like you can.” He replied.

“I think he has been needing this for a while it just took longer for me to see it than you would have.” He added, Roman hummed.

“Thats ok, De might be a brat but he doesn’t want or expect you to read him like I do, he wants what you give him, thing is you did see it and gave him what he’s been wanting eventually, and he will love you for that.”

“‘S right.” Dean mumbled. “d’nt n’d you t’ b’ Ro... J’st b’ you.” Dean’s words were half cut off and rough with sleep but Seth and Roman got what he was saying.

“Th’nk you.” He mumbled.

“Anytime baby, you just gotta use your words more often.” Roman mumbled, Dean snorted.

“Th’t would make it easy.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this started out being based off this prompt by Ilhez over on tumblr....
> 
> I badly wanna read a fic where Seth jumps Dean post RAW and reminds him exactly how much he’s a slut for Seth being in control.
> 
> 😏 Any takers out there?
> 
> Come on, this just begs for some Dom!Seth/Sub!Dean content my friends.
> 
> (I might do the service myself cuz I feel needy.)
> 
>    
> Then deviated because Roman wanted in on some of the action with his boys... and really just ended up being 3000 words of smut.


End file.
